


Tragedy's Admirer

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Healing before we Run [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy In Space 2
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Baking, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lolzhax isn't evil, Panic Attacks, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Three weeks after losing several body parts in battle, Foxy finds himself home alone on the base with only Jr and Lolzhax to keep him company. The fox keeps Freddy's son company while the little bear bakes; anything to take his mind off of the loss of his limbs is a welcome distraction. Walking is still a struggle, though. Foxy is still unsteady on his own two (artificial) feet. Luckily when he falls, someone is there to catch him.
Series: Healing before we Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567444
Kudos: 18





	Tragedy's Admirer

Was this what his life had come to? Was this really all there was?

Foxy blinked wearily as he watched Jr scramble back and forth throughout the kitchen.

Freddy and the rest of the warriors had just set out on a mission which left only Foxy, Jr and Lolzhax alone on the base. As much as Foxy loved Jr, the kid was a little too much sometimes.

It had been about three weeks since the loss of his legs, hand and arm but he was nowhere near being better. Puppet was very reluctant to leave him alone and join the others on this mission but Foxy had assured her that he would be fine. Hax was there if he needed anything and he was able to walk short distances thanks to the bars that Freddy and Bonnie installed along the sides of the walls. It was really embarrassing but it was better than having someone hover by his side all day like he was a defenseless child. 

Jr had practically begged Foxy to come and keep him company while he baked. The little bear had taken up quite a few hobbies over the years. He needed something to do when his family was away, Foxy supposed. Jr viewed the other warriors as family and they all viewed him as their child (or nephew). Foxy was more like an uncle to the little bear. The fox often proved to have taken the role of the fun and reckless uncle who probably got both himself and Jr into more trouble than he should have. For the kid’s tenth birthday, Foxy had the brilliant idea of taking him out to destroy a den of the equivalent to space rats. The rodents were known for stowing away on ships and moving from planet to planet, burrowing into the planet’s ground and destroying them from the inside out. Destroying this nest would be a badass way to celebrate Jr’s first day living with double digits. Freddy didn’t feel the same way, unfortunately. After Foxy and Jr returned to the base scratched to hell and covered in ash, Freddy took it upon himself to chew the fox out for his careless behaviour. Jr had hesitated just a moment too long and a few of the rats had managed to scurry out of their hole and pounce on them. Foxy had to throw the explosive down their hole to set them ablaze, grab Jr and fight off the ten wolf sized rats that had managed to escape their fiery deaths. 

Foxy smiled a little at the memory. He hadn’t realized Jr was talking to him until the call of his name snapped him out of his nostalgic daze.

“Uncle Foxy?” Jr called softly with a concerned expression on his face. Foxy blinked and looked at the kid with a silent apologetic look. The man was sitting on a stool and leaning up against the marble top island in the center of the kitchen. There were several ingredients scattered across the messy surface, coating the white and grey surface as evidence that either Lolzhax wasn’t supervising this fiasco or somebody let Foxy cook. 

“Sorry. What were you saying, kiddo?” Foxy asked softly. Jr’s smile fell a little which made the man feel terrible. Was it something important that he’d missed?

“I asked if you were listening.” The tiny bear said with a concerned look plastered to his face. 

“I seem to have drifted off into thought, kiddo. M’sorry.” Foxy shifted in his seat and yawned with a small shiver. Jr gave the fox a smile and hurried around the island with a light green bowl clutched in his hands. Foxy’s brows raised up in interest as Jr pulled a spoon out of the bowl and handed it to him. The metal spoon was caked in batter of some kind. 

“I know how much you like to lick the spoon.” Jr beamed giddily with a buck-toothed grin.

Foxy gave the kid an appreciative look as he took the spoon into his hand. The sound of metal clanging on metal made Foxy still momentarily. He still wasn’t used to that.

Jr noticed Foxy’s hesitation to shove the batter covered spoon into his mouth.

Even though the bear was young, he wasn’t stupid. It was obvious to everyone that Foxy was uncomfortable and hurting. Foxy popped the spoon in his mouth with a small hum and Jr turned back to readying the batter for another batch of his cavity inducing cookies.

“I don’t think you’re weird.” The bear said softly. Foxy’s ears perked up with interest as his golden eye locked onto the kid curiously. Foxy slipped the spoon out of his mouth and sat it down on the counter as gently as he could manage.

“Why are you telling me this?” The man asked with a swish of his soft, fluffy tail.

He was overjoyed that it hadn’t been injured in his… incident. Not only would the loss of his tail been another drag on his mental health, the appendage was directly connected to his spine.

While the process of learning to walk with his false legs was proving more difficult than he would’ve liked, the impact it would have had on him if his tail was gone would have been far worse. “You always seem sad and quiet now.” Jr noted with a sad tone in his voice.

Foxy winced a little and his ears flattened. The fact that people had noticed his poor mental state was more than a little upsetting. He thought that he had been keeping his emotions under wraps. If Jr could see through the walls he’d put up, Freddy and the others no doubt did as well.

Foxy shifted in his seat again, attempting to figure out what to say to the kid.

Somehow admitting that he was depressed didn’t seem like the wisest choice.

“I’ve just been tired, kiddo…” Foxy tried to insist with a half smile. Jr gave Foxy a look that made it clear that he wasn’t buying it. Even though Foxy truly had been tired, that wasn’t why he’d seemed so down. Was depression making him sleepy? It certainly seemed so.

Jr turned away from Foxy and made his way over to the oven. He had a small tray of cookies already perfectly shaped and ready to be slipped inside.

“I think they’re cool.” Jr muttered softly; his voice was barely audible over the sound of the tray scraping against the rack in the oven. The noise made Foxy cringe.

“What’s cool?” The man questioned with a curious raise of his brow. The cookies?

“Your legs.” Jr replied gently. The oven was shut carefully and the boy made his way around the island so that he stood right in front of Foxy. Foxy blinked in bewilderment as Jr gently placed a paw over the place where Foxy’s fur ended and the metal began on his leg.

“Do they hurt?” 

“Not anymore.” Foxy assured him with a fond smile. Jr’s big blue eyes locked with Foxy’s. The kid looked so much like his dad. As if to prove his point, Foxy slowly raised his left foot and wiggled the robotic toes. They looked like sharp, pointed claws at the end of each toe; it was something Foxy still wasn’t used to. Jr’s eyes lit up in amazement at the movement. Foxy was the only person the kid had ever met that had false limbs. Lolzhax was completely robotic but the sight of someone who was half organic and half robotic was completely new to him.

“Can you feel with them?” came the little bear’s next question.

“Sort of… It ain’t the same, though.” Foxy replied in a soft voice as Jr felt down the cool metal, stopping at Foxy’s anke. The fox swished his tail behind himself slowly, watching as Jr examined his legs with careful touches. This was the first time anyone besides Puppet had touched them. Everyone tried to keep their eyes focused on Foxy’s face out of respect when in reality it was making the man even more self conscious. There was nowhere you could look at him that hadn’t been affected by the attack. Staring into his one remaining eye was a little awkward for the others; Foxy had noticed that. He knew that they didn’t hate him by any means but being treated differently by his family just felt… so wrong. They shouldn’t have to feel like they were walking on eggshells around him. They shouldn’t have to be careful where they looked at or touched. Jr seemed to admire the tragedy, though. The bear eventually took a step back with a content smile. Foxy felt a little better about it all when it was all said and done. It made him feel like they were something to show off, (even if it was just to his nephew).

  
  


The cookies were finished and eaten shortly after, much to Foxy’s stomach’s horror. He’d eaten too many as per usual. How the kid was able to make them so good was beyond him.

“We need to watch a movie.” Jr insisted suddenly. Foxy glanced up at him, sitting his half finished glass of milk aside. His ears perked up in interest. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of movie?” The man asked with a sleepy but content smile.

“Uncle Bonnie was telling me about this one horror movie him and Chica watched. I thought we could-” before Jr could finish, Foxy lifted his robotic hand up to silence him.

“One that your dad said you couldn’t watch?” He asked with a knowing glare.

Jr deflated a little, nodding meekly. “Yeah… He said it was too scary-”

“Just don’t tell him.” Foxy scoffed with a grin and roll of his eyes. Before Foxy could say anything more, Jr was out of his seat and gathering snacks out of the cabinets. The living room was down the hall; a trip that Foxy was dreading to make. He was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be able to handle eating any of the treats that Jr was clutching in his arms.

“Give me a minute,” Foxy called out to the kid. Jr nodded happily and hurriedly made his way out into the hall. Foxy listened as the bear’s footsteps travelled down the hall and out of earshot.

Here went nothing. Very carefully and slowly, Foxy slipped off of the stool. He clutched onto the island to make sure he was steady. The feeling of standing on his own two (fake) feet was an odd sensation. He was fairly certain that he’d never really get used to the feeling; he’d forever miss his flesh and bone.

Foxy turned away from the counter and took a step. With no wall to hug as he made his way to the doorway, he felt more than a little nervous. At least the kid wasn’t here to watch him fall.

Another step without incident, then another. And another. Foxy felt his worries ebb away slightly as he reached the doorway. He instantly lunged forward out of instinct, clinging to the wooden frame like a lifeline. His heart thumped in his chest as his shoulders tensed. His cheek was pressed against the frame gently and he was leaning forward in an uncomfortable position. Well... he had made it this far… There were rails in the hallway to help him and… Foxy felt tears form in the corner of his eye. He was so helpless and weak. The man sniffled a bit and straightened his back, now practically hugging the frame. Through his soft sobs, he had failed to hear the soft noise of approaching footsteps until it was already too late.

“Foxy?” Came a soft voice. Foxy wiped his eye with a huff, refusing to look up at the bot who stood in the hall in front of him. He knew that it was Lolzhax; he knew his voice.

“Go away.” Foxy growled in a low, croaky voice. The cracks in his voice didn’t help him seem intimidating in the slightest. 

“Are you hurt?” Hax asked in a soft, concerned voice. Foxy finally looked up to see that the bot was clutching his hands together in a timid manner. Hax seemed… very concerned to put it lightly. There was a borderline upset expression displayed on his little face. The fact that he’d upset Hax only made Foxy feel worse. He wanted nothing more than to simply brush the entire exchange off as nothing more than a brief, awkward memory.  _ He was fine. _ Everything was alright. Foxy took a step away from the wall; shaking from both anxiety and his urge to break down, curl up and cry. He only made it a step and a half away from the wall before his legs buckled and he was falling forward. Hax was at his side in a heartbeat, grabbing onto him tight.

Foxy’s eye was blown wide in surprise as Hax clutched onto him in what could only be described as a tight hug. Their chests pressed together firmly; Foxy was just glad that Hax couldn’t see his face. The bot was about Foxy’s size, thankfully. If he were any smaller, Foxy would have no doubt crushed him. That would have made everything a whole other level of uncomfortable shame. “Jesus, Foxy-” Hax grumbled as he lifted the fox back up to his feet.

Foxy was a shaking mess. He wasn’t sure why he was trembling, though.

Hax’s face twisted into a worried frown. “Foxy?”

Foxy shook his head and turned away from Hax, looking towards the floor as he shakily sucked in a breath. Lolzhax held onto Foxy as the man stood up straighter, attempting to stand somewhat on his own. His legs were still shaking, though. He knew that it wasn’t a malfunction; he was just having another episode. Maybe he needed to talk to Puppet. He was beginning to think he had been getting panic attacks…. How pathetic.

“You’re alright, dumbass.” Hax assured him with a small huff. Foxy refused to look at him. Hax’s expression softened again. As much as the bot tried to act like he didn’t care for emotions or the others (besides Jr), it was clear that he still cared very deeply for the warriors. His choice of words had been harsh and he knew that. Hax usually spat degrading names towards Foxy but seeing the man so beaten down and broken had him rethinking doing so for the time being.

“Foxy…” Hax said softly. “None of us think less of you. You’re allowed to have emotions, you know.” Foxy glanced over at the bot with a blank expression, then he took a step on his own.

When he nearly toppled over, Hax was right there to help him stay standing.

Foxy took in a shaky breath and refused to meet the robot’s gaze. He said nothing but flattened his ears as he leaned on Hax’s shoulder. The two began to slowly make their way to the living room in silence. Foxy was clearly upset, so Hax didn’t bother to throw another name his way.

Foxy finally spoke in a soft voice, turning to look at Hax with a somewhat sad expression.

“Emotions are terrible.” He hissed. Hax nodded in agreement as they continued to take slow steps down the hall together. As they walked, Foxy began to calm himself. 

Walking alongside someone felt… oddly calming. His breathing evened out and he relaxed a little. Hax smiled ever so slightly. 

“What movie are we letting him watch that he isn’t supposed to see?”

Foxy grinned and closed his eye with a soft scoff. “Shut up.”


End file.
